forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Labelas Enoreth
Lord of the Continuum The One-Eyed God The Philosopher The Sage at Sunset | aspects = The Simbul of Yuirwood Chronos (also Karonis, Kronus) | pantheon = Seldarine | gender = Masculine | died = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = Deity | alignment5e = Chaotic good | symbol5e = Setting sun | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Time, history, philosophy | domains5e = Arcana, Knowledge, Life | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Arcane abjuration Knowledge of the ages Read thoughts Preserve life | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Good | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Arvandor | realm4e = | serves4e = Corellon Larethian | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Longevity | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = A setting sun | homeplane3e = Arvandor | realm3e = The Vanishing Tower | serves3e = Corellon Larethian | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Time, longevity, history, the moment of choice | domains3e = Chaos, Elf, Good, Knowledge, Patience, Time | worshipers3e = Bards, divine disciples, elves, loremasters, scholars, teachers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = The Timestave (quarterstaff) | holy days3e = None | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = A setting sun | homeplane2e = Arborea/Olympus | realm2e = Arvandor | serves2e = Corellon Larethian | servedby2e = Alathrien Druanna | portfolio2e = Time, longevity, history, the moment of choice | spheres2e = All, Animal, Astral, Charm, Divination, Necromantic, Numbers, Plant, Protection, Sun, minor: Healing, Weather | worshipers2e = Historians, librarians, philosophers, sages | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = None | class2e = also seen as | refs2e = | power1e = Lesser deity | alignment1e = Chaotic good | symbol1e = A setting sun | homeplane1e = Olympus | realm1e = | serves1e = Corellon Larethian | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Longevity | worshipers1e = Elves | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = Sunset | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = Light gray | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Labelas Enoreth ( }}), or the Lord of the Continuum, was the chaotic good elven deity who governed the orderly passage of time and guarded against those who would alter the path of history. Together with Sehanine Moonbow, he oversaw the long life span of the elves and their lives after they had left the mortal realms. His symbol was the setting sun. Description Labelas manifested as an androgynous elf with silver-colored hair and a single misty gray eye - the other was covered by an eyepatch. He wore multi-colored robes of blue, gray, green and white. On rare occasions, he appeared as a mist that aged or, more commonly, revitalized creatures and objects he enveloped. Personality He was a philosopher, a patient teacher, and an instructor who gave wisdom and knowledge to young and old alike. Labelas showed his desires through subtle means and rewarded those who pleased him with rare gems and valuable stones. Despite his wise and contemplative nature, he was also supremely arrogant and racist toward non-elves. He considered every member of the Faerûnian pantheon to be lesser gods compared to the elvish ones, and even described Ao as nothing more than an enforcer and judge. Realm Labelas's divine realm was known as the Vanishing Tower. For the vast majority of the time, the Vanishing Tower was not visible on Arvandor. A few believed it to be invisible, but the more common theory was that it resided on a demiplane of some kind. When the Tower could be seen, it was considered an omen of great or perilous times ahead. Abilities Labelas could place creatures into stasis merely by looking at them. He could restore or age a creature by up to one hundred years by touching them. If a creature had managed to travel through time, Labelas could restore them to their proper place in the timeline. He also slowed any hostile creature within forty yards of him. Magic cast upon him that interfered with time had no effect. Possessions Labelas wielded the Timestave, a magical quarterstaff that aged or rejuvenated those who were hit with it, at the discretion of the wielder. Worshipers He was often praised but rarely invoked. Those who worshiped him were those with an interest in ideas and knowledge, and the changes wrought by the passage of time: sages, historians, philosophers, and librarians. Church Labelas's priests were responsible for educating the young and promoting and acquiring knowledge. They were also record keepers and historians. They met in groves at sunset to pray, meditate, and mark the passing of another day by sharing prayers and knowledge. His clerics typically dress in light gray robes. Relationships Labelas had good relations with the rest of the Seldarine, though he could get impatient with Erevan Ilesere's tricks. He was closely allied with Mystra, both in her previous aspect as Mystryl the human god of time and in her current aspect as the Lady of Mysteries. He also was considered an ally of several gods concerned with knowledge - Deneir, Milil, Oghma and Savras; as well as the dragon god Null, in his aspect of the Guardian of the Lost; the naga deity Shekinester; and the halfling deity Cyrrollalee. He was opposed to the gods of entropy, decay and those who promoted undeath. Clangeddin Silverbeard, the dwarven god of battle, had a long-standing grudge against him. Labelas was very close to his Chosen, Vartan Hai Sylvar, whom he possessed as his avatar during the Time of Troubles and who briefly served as his proxy before returning to Faerûn. The White Stag of Labelas was another of the god's servants who appeared whenever elves needed guidance, though it had only ever been recorded as appearing on Evermeet. History Before its fall, the realm of Orva worshiped Labelas as Chronos, the god of time. During the Time of Troubles, Labelas Enoreth possessed the body of one of his clerics, Vartan Hai Sylvar. Driven mad by his banishment from his home plane of Arvandor, he committed a number of heinous deeds that caused Vartan to begin questioning his faith towards his god and creating a large deal of hostility from his party towards the deity. After the Time of Troubles came to end, however, a contrite Labelas made attempts to make amends with Vartan and his party. Due to Labelas' show of remorse, Vartan accepted him as his god again, becoming the Chosen of Labelas. Rumors and Legends The reason Labelas appears to only have one eye, is that he traded one in exchange for the ability to see through the timestream. Dogma The march of time is inexorable, but the blessings of the Lifegiver enable the children of Corellon to live long and fruitful lives, unmarked by the passage of the years. Record and preserve the lessons of history, and draw lessons from that which has unfolded. In the end, the sun always sets before the next day dawns anew. When you follow Labelas's teachings, time is on your side. Appendix Further reading * * * * * References Connections de:Labelas Enoreth Category:Seldarine Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Arcana domain deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Elf domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Life domain deities Category:Patience domain deities Category:Time domain deities Category:Exarchs Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender Category:Sexless